Chinese Clans
Summary Politics in the magical community of China are heavily influenced by prestigious clans/families. Since the development of magicians relies highly on resources available to the magician, having backing from a powerful clan can help the growth of the magician substantially. However an agreement is usually made between magicians who are brought into a clan and the clan itself. If the clan provides financial support, the magician would be loyal to the clan, thus increasing the strength and influence of the clan. A clan is only considered worthy once they have a super-tier magician living among their ranks. Regardless of the wealth of the land owned by the clan or the alliances and affiliations they have, without a super-tier mage they are still considered a lowly clan. Setting Up A Clan Anyone has the ability to setup a clan but it is quite a serious process. First the prospective clan founder must purchase a plot of uninhabited land from chinese government to build the base of their clan on. Then the founder must make an application to settle, detailing their plans and desires with the land that and who else will be involved, to the local magic association. If they accept the founder has the right to start right their plans right away. They have the right to deny the application if they deem that there are too many dangers in the area and if their plan doesn't have adequate security measures in regards to the resources. This is because monsters want the magic resources as much as the humans do and the more resources, the more monsters will be attracted to the area. If that is so deemed, then the founder must apply the to the national magical association with a plan for permanent protection for the settlement, either a permanent roster of mages that must be kept up at all times that patrol the area and an annual cleansing of the extended area or have a protective enchantment operating at all time. A master hunter is also required to sign off on a hunting certificate, stating that there are not monsters in the immediate area. After this is setup, normal humans are allowed to settle in the area. Prestigious Clans Although there are a number of important clans in China, there are some clans who are much more powerful then the rest and sit in the upper echelon in the Chinese magical community. Many of these clans have vassal clans of a lower prestige to spread their influence in other regions of China on their behalf. Mu Clan The Mu Clan is considered the strongest magician clan in China due to the overall strength of their magicians, especially in the element of Ice. The Mu Clan has influence in all regions throughout China, and also hold ties to the Holy Court. Mu Feiluan and Mu Yinfeng are the strongest and most famous magicians of the Mu Clan, and have a direct hand in the exclusion of Mu Zhuo Yun and his family from the clan. Notable Members * Mu Gong (Head) * Mu Tingying * Shi Gui * Mu Feiluan * Mu Yinfeng Former Members * Mu Ning Xue * Mu Bai * Mu Zhuo Yun * Mu He Zhao Clan The Zhao clan is the wealthiest clan in China, having holdings throughout the world and are comparable to european royalty. The influence surpasses even the Mu Clan. The Zhao clan has always been in envy of the Mu Clan due to their military might, and even with all of their wealth they haven't had a super-tier magician in the Zhao main family in decades, until Zhao Man Yan. This was due to focusing on earning wealth rather than cultivating magic or attaining power. Notable Members * Zhao Man Yan (Rightful Successor) * Zhao Yucian (Interim Head) FanXue Clan The FanXue clan is a new clan however the status of the clan is rising rapidly. The head of the clan is Mo Fan, although Mu Ning Xue is behind the development of the clan. Mo Fan has very little active participation in clan affairs, however he has been integral in the development through his achievements, affiliations and exotic magical artifacts which allow the clan to take unprecedented leaps in development. The clan is based in a resource-rich region with natural defense capabilities. The main center of the FanXue clan, Fanshuan City, has been developed with defense and protection in mind. This has come from the experience Mu Ning Xue had with the Catastrophe of Bo. The potential of the clan is unlimited and already has 3 super-tier magicians. This clan is much different from others as it focuses on magical and social development. The town is protected by a newly developed protective enchantment and has multiple non-human intelligent species as its citizens. Notable Members * Mo Fan (Head) * Mu Ning Xue (Founder) * Mu Zhuo Yun * Mu Bai * Mu Linsheng * Bai Hongfei * Cao Qinqin Dong Fan Clan The Dong Fan clan is the strongest clan in china of the Fire Element. They are very influential in the Shanghai area, however they can't match with the Mu clan from a national influence perspective. They are enemies of the Mu Clan, and are often suppressed. Notable Members * Dong Fan Mo (Head) * Dong Fan Le * Dong Fan Ming Muu Clan (Shanghai) The Muu clan is a prominent clan of Shanghai. They are allies with the Dong Fang clan and also enemies of the Mu Clan. Notable Members * Mu Shan(Head) * Mu Nusin * Mu Nu Jiao * Mu Hua (................) Clan (Clan description - to be filled out) Notable Members * .... * .... * .... Category:Organization Category:World